


Protective

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Series: Animalistic [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sat on the toilet, panicking as the timer clicked closer to zero. What were you going to do if it turns out positive? You were going to go to the doctors to double check, see if it's true. </p><p>The timer beeped, letting you know it was time to look. </p><p>There it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

You sat on the toilet, panicking as the timer clicked closer to zero. What were you going to do if it turns out positive? You were going to go to the doctors to double check, see if it's true. 

The timer beeped, letting you know it was time to look. 

There it was. 

Two pink lines.

You slid down the tiled wall in your bathroom.

What was Loki going to say? No. He couldn't know. Not until you went to a doctor to double check. Not until you knew. 

"(Y/N)! It's time to go! Graduation is in an hour!" Your roommate said through the door. "I'll be out in a sec!" You responded, not sounding at all like yourself. You sounded just as you felt, hollow and frightened. You place your hand over your abdomen, and rubbed it a little, unsure of what to do.

~~~***~~~

You sat in the examination room, still in your cap and gown, waiting for the results. 

Your phone went off, letting you know you got a text. "Hey, are you alright? You rushed out of graduation like the building was on fire." It was Loki. You smiled a bit at his concern, "Yeah, but could I come over tonight?" You responded. It didn't take long for him to answer, "You know you're welcome here whenever. I'll be here all night." 

Before you could answer, the doctor came in. "Well, congratulations, you're pregnant." He said, handing you the paper with the test results on it. You took it to confirm what he had just said, and unsure what to say. 

You numbly checked out of the hospital, and walked over to Loki's unsure how to react to the news. 

You knocked on the door, and realized you were still holding the test result in your hand. Tears welled up. Happy because you had always wanted to be a mother, confused because you didn't know what do to, and sad because the uncertainty of Loki's feelings towards it. 

Loki opened the door with a smile, and you walked into his chest, and sobbed freely, letting all the emotions come out. "Hey, (Y/N), what's wrong? What happened? It wasn't Zak, was it?" You put yourself together for a moment, and grabbed his wrist, leading him the the den. You pushed him down onto the couch, and gave him the paper. He slowly took it, and read it through. The silence was so intense you started to pace.

You saw his hand start to shake as he re-read the paper. "(Y/N), Does this mean...?" You started to sob again, and nodded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen! Please don't be mad at me!" You begged. "I could- I could get rid of-" Loki stood and shouted, "NO!" Making you jump back.

He sighed, stood, and gently rubbed your arms. "I don't want you to do that. I just- oh, who cares what others think, we've already mated, we're imprinted on each other." He kissed your forehead, "The wedding will have to be in the fall." He said, thinking out loud. "Wedding?" You asked. He smiled gently at you, "Well, I'm very well not going to keep you as just my girlfriend when you're going to have my baby." He chuckled. 

He proceeded to pull one of the rings of his fingers, get down on one knee, and said, "(F/N), will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and be with me until my days end?" You gasped, those blasted tears breaking through again. "No, I'll be with you until the end of _my_ days." You responded. He smiled, and put the ring on your finger. He stood, and gave you a big hug, lifting you up and swinging you around. "I'll get you a proper ring." He promised as you laughed. "You really don't need to. This one is-" He cut you off, "Less than perfect for you. I insist that I get you a better ring." You opened your mouth to protest, "Nothing you say will convince me otherwise." 

He kissed the tip of your nose, and smiled fondly at you. "So you're okay with it?" You asked, still unsure. He nuzzled into your neck, "Yes. It was a bit of a surprise, but it's a beautifully unexpected surprise, and I wouldn't change it for the world." You smiled, "Neither would I." You told him. 

~~~***~~~

You moved in with Loki shortly after you broke it to everyone that you were pregnant and getting married. 

You regularly to measurements of yourself to keep track of the growth of the little one.

"Loki!?" You called out in a bit of a panic one morning. He came rushing in, "What is it? What's wrong? Is the baby kicking? Did it stop moving? Are you going into early labor?" He asked, over dramatizing everything as he had been for the past three months. He wouldn't even let you help paint the nursery because he thought the paint fumes would mess with the fetus. "No. Nothing like that." You said, giggling a little. "It's just that I'm nearly twice the size that I'm supposed to be. I'm fat!!" You said, hormones getting to you, and tears welling up. 

"No! No! No! Not fat! You're beautiful. The most gorgeous woman I know. It's probably just a little water weight from the baby, that's all. Would you like to see a doctor? We can do that, get his professional opinion." He said, framing your face and stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. You swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, okay. We should see what the doctor thinks. I need to schedule an ultrasound anyways." He smiled, "Good. I'll make some tea while you're doing that, yeah?" You nodded and picked up your phone to dial the clinic. 

You made your way into the den and sat down beside him as he handed you a cup of warm tea. "What did they say?" He asked, as you cuddled up to him. "I have an appointment, today, at 1." You told him, feeling a bit nervous. "We'll know then?" He asked, and you nodded. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, and pulled you in closer, letting his protective pheromones wash over you. 

"What will you do if I'm just fat?" You asked. "Well..." He started, "I will do the exact same thing I'm doing now. I'll be a supporting husband, and I'll still love you and the baby, and I won't leave you for anyone or anything in the world. Where you go, I follow." He vowed. 

You yawned, feeling tired. You have been constantly tired since you got pregnant. "Take a nap, I'll wake you when it's time to go." You nodded as he guided you head down to his lap to use as an impromptu pillow. You let your eyelids close, and you quickly fell asleep. 

~~~***~~~

You gasped a little as the cold gel hit your abdomen. You looked at the monitor as the ultrasound technician started to rub the gel around, displaying a grainy black and white image on the screen. "Let's see what we have here." The tech said. "Here we go, hear's the head, and the body- What's this?" She glared at the screen. "Is something wrong?" Loki asked. "No. Not at all, but we now know why you're nearly twice as big as you're supposed to be." You lifted your head off the pillow to get a better look at her. "It's twins!" She said. "Oh." You managed, and gently put your head back on the pillow. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Loki asked. "Yeah, just still processing." You said. He grabbed your hand, and you saw his wide smile, "I think it's brilliant. You're brilliant." 

The appointment was over and you were in the waiting room, filling out the paper work as Loki went to track down some water for you. 

"Hey, so, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." A stranger said, sitting beside you. You looked up at him warily, "Er... Thank you?" You said feeling uncomfortable. "Are you here alone?" 

"No, she's with her Alpha." You heard a familiar growl behind you. The stranger stood, rising up to Loki's challenge. "And who's her Alpha?" You stood, and punched the stranger, "He is." You said to him.

The stranger glared at you, "Who are you to punch an Alpha? You're nothing but an Omega bitch."

Loki grabbed his shirt, "She's not a bitch, she's a lady, and you will treat her with respect. If I hear about you around this clinic again, I will hunt you down and chop off your balls so fast, you won't know what happened. Are we clear?"

The stranger tore from Loki's grip, and ran out.

"Are you okay?" He asked. You nodded, "Yeah, but when we get home, we're going to have a lot of sex. That was, Whew!" You said fanning yourself. He chuckled, "I think I can handle that."  

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I don't know what all my readers look like, but I believe that everyone imagines themselves at a healthy weight when they read fics like this.  
> If you find my assumption offensive, please tell me, I'll change it.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!


End file.
